Must be mistaken
by Echo the Slowpoke
Summary: How could I let this happen, They taunt me now, stupid GIW! I have no freedom, I think I have a new power, Death Taunts me I wish It would come soon. Blood pools around me. Who cares if I die, wait, the GIW would. I'm the little play toy, their experiment and dissection toy. would be climax of a story PM me if you want one of the chapters all adoptable just send me first chapter Kk
1. Must be mistaken, I'm insane?

**Danny Fenton's point of view, unknown area**

Oh god... Why didn't I notice... How could I even let this happen... Why did it happen...

I look up at the people in once white lab coats, now littered with specks of green and red. Blood and Ectoplasm... My blood I should say...

Its my fault... now I guess... I'm paying for it, here, in this hell... constantly being used for 'projects' Damnit... why am I so weak... Why couldn't I protect them... I remember when they showed up at our door step... my family... arrested...Sam and Tucker... At least they were late coming over... They just stood there, watching as the GIW agents forcefully dragged me into a van. I can tell you what all happened that day...

"AHHH!" Sharp pain goes through my body, I wince, I look up at what they ripped out... well... there goes my stomach... laterally... I stare at the bloody stomach, they...fucking...took...out...my...stomach... Why would they go and do that now? then again, I'm in my ghost form, so, I guess a ghost stomach wouldn't hurt to lose...right? I just hope that it doesn't transfer to my human side... when was the last time I was Danny Fenton again... oh yeah... maybe three or four years ago...the day when they locked my parents up and when this shit started, here, you may be thinking, 'Just what in the hell happened to you Danny?' let me tell you... Life happened, my ghost powers happened. I really shout have gotten rid of them, least then I would be free...

* * *

><p>They drugged me into a drugged sleep sorry for not talking to you guys earlier... I snapped at them, now I'm free...<p>

I fly above Amity Park, I smile softly, I wince a bit as pain floods through my body. I guess I should heal... it would be faster if I'm Fenton... maybe If I could eat something...

I wince again, I hug my chest, drip... drip...drip.. goes my blood~

I her an engine, it sounds so strange... yet familiar. A anti-ghost ray is shot at me, I barely dodge it. "So you finally showed up again Phantom, I don't know what happened to you in the last four years, but, this is the end for you ghost!" I wince as a blast hits me, I yell out in pain, I start to fall, the city gets closer and closer. I see some familiar people... Paulina, Dash, Kwan... Star...Tucker... and... Sam... kinda funny huh?

I cry out loudly as I hit the cement, my arms fall to my sides, I curl up in a ball, ectoplasm pools around me somewhat, little red specks can barely be seen, but its there. I hear a small shout, and foot steps coming closer to me. I turn intangible and invisible as I float into the air, I cough a bit.

I look at Valerie where she hovers on her board. I glare softly as I turn visible and tangible. "Hit ghost while he's down and hurt... that your new motto Valerie? Or is it Red Huntress..." I hear a small gasp, I stare at her, my eyes dead. "After all... I did just escape...a...living hell..." I notice some blood is dripping faster, my form blurs in and out of existence I sigh. "Damn... they did do a number on me... guess I might really either lose this form and die, or die and become a ghost..." Valerie blinks at this.

"Wh...What do you mean Phantom!? Your a ghost! Ghosts can't d...die! only living things can die!" I wince at the loudness of her voice.

"Ding don... the Phantom is dead... I just find this funny Val... I'm just a freaky little kid you know, ghosts were once humans... they just didn't get to finish something... in their short life you know that... right?" I nod a bit. "Maybe I should have waited to heal before I broke out of that damn lab... yeah... probably, I wouldn't have lasted much longer..." I smile at Val. "Maybe I'll just lose this form and die of starvation... yeah.. most likely."

"D...Danny!?" I hear an old, yet so familiar voice of Sam, I look down a bit and wave as I smile. "Hey! Guys! I broke out no more dissections for me, damn... but did they take a lot of my organs... they took my stomach a few hours ago..." Valerie gasps at this, I float down to the ground, I smile, the blood stopped flowing, my feet touch the ground. I yawn somewhat, I grin a bit, a white-blue forms around my waist. "Damn... looks like my strength is disappearing..." The ring splits into two rings. one goes up, the other goes down, I force the rings to disappear. "Can't turn back... not yet..." I start to fade out faster, soon, I start to disappear. "ing dong... I'm dead... Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton... Dead..." I disappear completely.

* * *

><p>I look up from where I'm chained. "of course... It had to be one of those hallucinations... or was it a new power... who cares... I hate it when it taunts me.." I laugh bitterly as things go black, I sleep. If only it was an eternal sleep.<p> 


	2. Doctor Danny

**Danny Fenton's point of view, GiW hospital wing.**

I grin as I put on the sanitary glove and doctors mask, see, its been years since I separated from Danny Phantom, my alter ego, I'm twenty-nine and I work in the GiW hospital wing for a living, and dare I say, I get a very _lovely _paycheck, all I do is 'fix up' some ghosts, and sometimes, I have to heal up a agent, mostly rookies because they were too dumb when working with some of the ghosts. Today, is going to be interesting, why, well, why not look behind these curtains that lay behind me hmm?

I turn around, and push the curtains aside, there, strapped to a metal dissection table, restrained, is none other than Danny Phantom, my old alter ego. I smile even though it can't be seen. "Phantom! Ol' buddy, wassup pal, what you doing here hmm?" Phantom looks up at me, his eyes wide in fear. Damn... looks like they broke him already or something... then again, I am intimidating...

"N...No!" Phantom's voice quivers in fear, as I pick up a glowing green scalpel. I smile as I examan the scalpel blade.

"Tsk... Tsk... you should after all... here, let me give you a hint. One seriously crazed up Fruitloop. Know who I am now?" Phantom shivers, I grin more, why do I even bother grinning? Oh, just because they can't see it, they can see the sick pleasure in my eyes when I cut them open and mess around with their insides until they're screaming and pass out. Heheh, you're probably thinking 'that's twisted and sick' why, yes, yes it is, that's because years after all the years I spent away from my ghost half, with out it, I learn that life is a bipolar fucking bitch, you may even say... I turned into a mini fruitloop heh, get it? Vlad equals Crazed up Fruitloop, and how I said I would never be like him? And I'm calling myself one mini fruitloop! Gah, that's funny, right?

"F...Fenton... Is that really... you?" I smile at him and nod a bit I laugh slightly. "You're here to get me out, right? After all... we are friends... aren't we? You're my human half! You have to let me out..." I raise a questioning eyebrow at this, I _have to?!_ Oh hell no, sorry Phantom, I'm using you as my play toy today~ Hello misplaced aggression! In the form of Phantom too heh, my life gets better and better, yeah, that's it, continue to struggle ghost, I promise it won't hurt, well, not too much at least... fuck it, I lied, its gonna hurt like a bitch heheh. If only he could read minds, I think he would have pissed himself at all the beautiful vivid, loving pictures of me either killing him, mostly torchering the damnable ghost. I smile happily at him, I laugh softly.

"I really don't want to lose my job Phantom, sorry~ Then again, I'm not really sorry, oh and Phantom, welcome to Hell~!" My smile turns into a sick sadistic smile, I pull the sanitary mask down to my neck, a scar over my left eye is visible, my crazed, bloodstopping, or in this case, ectoplasm stopping sick sadistic smile, I look somewhat deranged or as I used to say, I look a little like a crazed up fruitloop, haha, never gonna get old, me calling myself a fruit loop hehehe...

Phantom's eyes widen more as he tries to get away from me, however, the ghost proof restraints keep him put, I walk over to him, holding a glowing green scalpel, its blade is chipped in many places, I place that one out on a table, I reach for a small box, I open it, there in the box, lays a new, glowing green scalpel, I smile at Phantom, I lovingly trail a hand on his chest, I grab the mostly invisible zipper, I grin more now, I unzip the top, I grin. "Wouldn't want to ruin your...cute top now would we? Let me take it off of you Phantom." I cut the sleeves where the stitching is, I pull it off of Phantom, I smile softly at the top, memories flash through my mind, Sam, Tucker, Phantom and I when we were still one, the whole Wishing act, where this symbol was first made, I sigh a bit, I place it gingerly on a bed. I walk back to Phantom, who's struggling is renewed with each step I take. I tsk a bit as I place a normally warm hand, which is cold, on Phantom's chest caringly.

"Get...Get away! Stay away Fenton!" Phantom continues to scream out his lungs, that, I doubt he has...

"One way to see if he does have lungs..." I smile more, Phantom freezes up and I start to cut him open, his screams of pain fills the hospital wing. I smile, ectoplasm covers me form almost head to toe, multiple organs lay in jars and coolers, I grin, I see something that truly intrigues me, Phantom's Icy core. I go to poke it, however, I stop myself and smile a bit, I laugh at Phantom, I take his face into my hand, I smile softly, Like how I used to do when I was fourteen, I sigh a bit. "S...Stop... Please...Danny..."

I look Phantom in the eyes and sigh sadly. "Miss placed aggression, gotta love it huh Phantom..." I laugh, I grab an organ I had taken from him, I start to put his organs back in place, stitching him up, I finish, I'm to the part where I stick up the vivisection (That is what its called... right?) I stitch it up and smile softly at the seemingly knocked out Phantom

* * *

><p>I freeze up when the wall to the hospital wing is broken, I'm sent flying into the wall near Phantom's knocked out body lays, on the same table form hours before. I wince, however, I freeze up when I hear an old voice, the voice of one halfa that I used to call a fruit loop. "Daniel... What have they done to you?" I pull my mask up, I glare at Vlad Plasmius I stand up, Vlad doesn't notice me at all. I notice a black and purple dragon behind him, its red eyes blazing, he growls.<p>

"V...Vlad? What in the hell...are...you doing...here?" I hear Phantom speak softly and strained. Vlad replies with an obvious 'here to save my future son of course, and apprentice' I snort at this, I stand up straight, Vlad breaks Phantom's binding, He helps Phantom stand up.

"Daniel, turn back to your human form, it would be easier for me if you that." I laugh out loud now, Aragon and Vlad notice me now, I continue to laugh and I wipe away a fake tear. I snicker loudly a bit.

"Phantom, turn into a human? He can't do that, he's just a ghost! Ghost can't come back to life, last time a checked ghost." Vlad smirks at this, thinking Phantom and I are still one.

"Vlad...stop...h...he's right... I'm...just a ghost..." Aragon takes a deep breath as he lowers his head down near me, I grin, ectoplasm covers me still, Aragon sniffs the air around me and he hisses, growling loudly.

"I know that scent anywhere! Ghost Child! " He lunges at me, his claws swipe me, next thing I know, my labcoat is in the air, ripped up in shreds, I sweat drop at this, figuring it as a close call. I smile widely, So much blood is rushing, haven't felt this adrenalyn boost in a _long _time... I jump back, all those years of ghost fighting paid off, for me at least.

"Ghost Child?! Are you crazy Aragon! The ghost child, Daniel is right-" I cut Vlad off as I rip off my surgeon mask, a small smile gracing my lips.

"Here, I'm right here Vlad, funny thing isn't it? I'm right here, Phantom is right there, can you figure out what happened? No? Let me tell you. We were forced to split... it could have been temp, but I didn't want to find out, see, this happened years ago, I work here Vlad, and, I'm not scared to tell your secret anymore, I have no secrets now. Phantom is not part of me anymore. I'm as you would say, free from that damn ghost... But, I have to say one thing, I do miss having ghost powers..." I grin widely and look at Aragon's necklace with interest, I nod a bit. I smile widely, I walk up to Aragon and bow slightly. "Lord Aragon, I am sorry for troubling you in the past, I have changed my ways." I smile, a evil glint is seen in my eyes, Aragon's eyes widen, he bends his head down, just to stare at me, eye to eye, he suddenly turns back to his human form, and I hit him where he doesn't expect it, right in the family jewels, I then steal his necklace and grin, I jump back when a clone of Vlad's lashes out at me, I roll my eyes, I run to a wall near the door, I go and try to hit the emergency button, but, my foot is swiped from underneath me I growl as I look up at the person who did it, I blink in shock, my eyes turn dragonish, in front of me stands Clockwork, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and... a younger me, I growl louder, Tucker, Sam and Jazz look as young as they did when I was fourteen. I laugh a bit, although, its completely bitter.

"Interfering with the timeline is against the rules Clockwork, so tell me, why have you come here with... the past Danny and co? If its to interfere with my future, don't try... I rather like this one, Good job, I'm rich, married, have three kids, does it look like I want to lose all of this? Oh, I forgot... I also get to dissect ghosts almost daily, dare I say, hello misplaced aggression? As I used to say," I stand up, I lean against the wall somewhat. I point at Phantom, Who Vlad is trying to help walk over here, however Phantom just weakly floats over here. "Scratch that, Look at Phantom, looks like he's been through hell doesn't it? Newsflash kiddies, Phantom and I aren't two sides of one coin anymore... I'm one thing, he's another thing, not related at all..." The younger Danny's eyes widen when he sees the condition Phantom is as he floats weakly towards me, I smile a bit at this, the younger Sam and Tucker, they seem horrified of me, should be though, then there's Clocky, hmm... oh is that shock and surprise I see~ Yeah, Ohhhhh Phantom-kun is finally in front of me~!

"Fenton... Did you really hate ghosts that much... what about Cujo...? Didn't you care about...him?" I raise a questioning eyebrow to this question.

"Cujo... ah, he was that ghost dog wasn't he? I think I saw the dog a few days... or was it weeks ago... here, PETA would throw a fit! they have other animals here too, ghost animals at least, I'm, against animal abuse, so, I convinced they to let the ghost animals out in my property, kinda fun watching my kids react with the animal ghosts... The animals seem to love'em." I yawn a bit. "Don't worry about them, they are in a basically void place and all" I freeze up when I feel something war and sticky fall from my mouth, drip drip drip, red...blood? I look down, just to see a hole in my chest, singed fabric aswell... Dan... Looks like they got me... Heh... Looks like I'm going to die, I look up, and to my shock, I feel someone wrap their arms around me, tears falling onto my body, I realize Phantom is the one who's hugging me... and...the one who just tried to kill me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Danny..." As those words are spoken, everything goes black, and the pain ends... I'm finally free.. or am I?

* * *

><p><strong>beep...beep...beep...beep beep beep<strong>

I blink a bit, I open my eyes a little, just to be blinded by light, and when I open my eyes, I find my self in...

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahha! alright, I had ALOT of free time for this evil thing, anyone can adopt, just ask and send me first chapie of what you think would happen, I will mull it over for a few days, and boom, you might get it :3<strong>


	3. Dark (WAS PITCHPEARL MIGHT CONFUSE YOU!)

Maybe I need some sleep... I've had this sick obsession for a long time ever since Phantom and I had split because of an experimental project my parents made... I can't remember what it was called though...

I look to an alley, expecting to see a certain someone there, watching me, I stop in mid step, I rub my eyes, nothing there... Why am I like this you may ask... Let me tell you...

Dark...

Phantom... he disappeared a while ago... maybe a month or two ago...

I go back to walking home. I don't notice ghostly green eyes appear when I walk away from the alleyway.

See...I'm scared... I'm scared he's going to show up any second of the day... and kill me... but for some reason... when ever I close my eyes... I see my sick obsession... Phantom... underneath me, pinned as I kiss him... touch him everywhere... My sick obsession is Ghost Hunting as Dark Phantom... My new ghost side... after Phantom and I split...,...apart...

Its hard to sleep... I haven't slept in maybe a few weeks... I feel strange... like.. I'm getting stronger... I... I had gone through the ghost portal again... after my parents tweaked it... I have ghost powers again... but.. I'm scared... When I turn into this new ghost side... I can barely control the bloodlust... Yeah... this ghost form...its pure evil... I almost killed Skulker in the form a few days ago... I'm scared...

I'm scared this new ghost form, will end up consuming me... White hair... blood red eyes...red and black jumpsuit...red ghostly D with the letter P in it... but... it looks like it was drawn in blood...

I'm slowly losing myself I think... In my ghost form... I feel stronger because I'm not sleeping... Insomniac... That's what I am...

Sam and Tucker are scared... of me... and worried about me... Ever since I started to lose control of this ghost form... Vlad hasn't shown his vampire rip off face lately...

I continue to walk home, I freeze up in mid step, a red puff of air finds itself coming out of my mouth... Looks like a ghost showed... I run behind a trash can... Black rings appear at my waist. Yeah.. they're black now... They go up one way, and down the other, soon, a messy white haired boy, adorn with a black and red jumpsuit stands in my place, there stands Danny Phantom... the new Danny Phantom... I shoot up into the air, I however freeze up when I see Vlad... Fighting Phantom... My old ghost half... I float backwards, somewhat scared...shocked...

I'm unlucky however, when Phantom is sent flying in my direction, he lands right in my arms, too shocked to move, Phantom look up at me, his green eyes widen when he sees me, a ghost, one that looks so much like him. Huh, guess he didn't know I went in the portal... so desperate to get ghost powers again to help people.

Vlad, however is shocked as well, I push Phantom away, Phantom, still shocked, he stares at me.

"Who are you?! Amorpho, or are you a clone Vlad made?!" Phantom glances back at Vlad, however, notices the shocked look on his face and Phantom suddenly curses. "You're neither aren't you... just who are you and why are acting like me?!" I float backwards, staring at Phantom.

"I'm Dark Phantom... who else would I be... I'm the new Danny Phantom..." I look at Vlad and a evil grin finds itself on my face, my red eyes glow somewhat. "Fruitloop... nice to see you... haven't seen you in a long time... " I suddenly shoot forward at Vlad, punching him, sending him crashing to the ground. Phantom stares at me. Dark's voice... its the exact same... as Dan's... One of the other reasons why I fear him... But I can't help but to turn into him... all that power...

"You aren't Danny Phantom, I'm Danny Phantom... stop lying!" Phantom, notices out of the edge of his vision, Sam and Tucker trying to hide behind a building's corner, while watching me, I float down slowly to Vlad, grinning somewhat cruelly, I'm slowly losing it... I grin as Vlad starts to scream in pain, black rings form at his waist, I have a new power, I can drain someone else's strength, power, and some of their ectoplasm out of them forcefully and painfully, Its kinda fun! Stop! This is Dark saying that! I don't care what others say about this new ghost form. I notice a camera man pointing his camera at Vlad and I, Phantom's eyes widen as I forcefully make Vlad transform back to Masters in front of the whole world, or all of Amity Park really. I bet my parents are watching... Maybe I need some rehab from ghost hunting hmm?

Vlad gives one last shout of pain as the rings travel across his body, there, in place of Plasmius is Vlad Masters. I hear a few gasps of shock, I mumble something, then look at the camera man, and smile softly and take a deep breath. "See here, here is the example of a crazed up fruitloop named Vladimir Masters. Or also known as Vlad Plasmius. Funny huh? See, this is what I call sad and pathetic kids, he used his ghost powers for evil, and selfishness, made himself rich too, Don't get me wrong... I'm not like that, I would rather use my ghost powers, yes, I am a full ghost, but, I still know what its like to be human, now, here, as I said earlier, is a prime example of a crazed up Fruit-Loop, wants to kill Jack Fenton to marry Madeline Fenton and all that, I know people, creepy! That's what I say! People say that I'm evil... People thought that Fruity here," I hold Vlad out towards the camera. " was a nice and kind man...Wrong, goes to show, not everything is as it seems... Kids... just think about one thing here, do you see me as a evil ghost? No? Yes? if you do, just look at all the things I've done here, and comply them too Plasmius' deeds, did you know, the whole ghost invasion where Amity was thrust into the Ghost Zone, was his fault, he released the evil ghost King, Pariah Dark." I look at Vlad and shake my head, I set him on the ground. "Lets see...wise advice before I have to go and run from ghost hunters and all... hm... I guess that would be... Life is short... live every day as if it were your last, don't bully... it could cause someone to end their life... just, take in someone else's life, and family, heck, their siblings as well, think on how they would feel to find out that their big/little brother and or sister killed themselves because of bulling, its not fun to think that huh kids.." I close my eyes, trying to push back Dark's constant attempts to take over my body. "Just don't bully..." Suddenly, a pink blast of energy hits where my body was a few seconds ago, I look up at Val, I sigh a bit. "And this, is where I should go..." I look up at Phantom, he back away, and disappears.

I don't care what people say... the rush I get from being half ghost, is worth the price it pays. I shoot off faster than a bullet, Valerie loses track of me because of my speed. I grin as I land behind Sam and Tucker, turning back to Fenton, they jump a bit as they see me.

"Hey guys, I haven't talked to you guys in a..." I start to fall to the ground, everything blurry, falling on the ground, passing out.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, shit... I'm in a white room... well hell... Hospital? Meh... Maybe I should have cared when that rock went right through my side... oh well, no pain, no gain... wait... now that I think about it... I never felt the pain...<p>

I turn my head and blink, once...twice...three times when I see none other than Ember, sitting in a chair on the left side of my hospital bed, I stare at her.

"Why are you here Ember?" Ember blinks when she sees me wide awake.

"Huh, oh you're awake now... And why I'm here? Its because I was worried when I heard you were sent to hospital... you almost didn't make it. Some of us had to overshadow doctors so they didn't question the ectoplasm mixed with your blood. You are so lucky that some ghosts care as much as making sure that you don't end up strapped down to a nice and _comfy _dissection table either in your parents' lab, or in the GiWs' labs and all. And... Phantom Asked me to keep an eye on you for a bit. So guess you're stuck with me for a bit until you get better, it seems like your wound is going to heal at the pace of a human's healing property too for your info dipstick." I stare at Ember, my face void of emotion. _(Worthless human... Don't deny my destiny! I will get sepperated from you one day and I **will **kill you...Weak... stupid foolish human)_ I glare at the chair next to Ember, there sits Dark, crimson eyes staring at me, smirking, clawed hands on his lap. I growl lowly at him, he just smirks more, showing his sharper than normal canines. "Shut up..." Ember blinks as she stares at me.

"What was that Dipstick?! " Dark's smirk widens even more, I sit up in my hospital bed, wincing as a sharp stab of pain kindly shows up at my side, I glare at Dark, I force myself to sit up all the way. I shift my body to where my feet are off the bed, touching the floor. I push myself off the bed, wincing again as more pain sparks in my body. I take a step, somewhat scared that I might fall, I don't I slowly, yet painfully walk to where Dark sits, I pull back a fist, and try to punch him, however, it just goes straight through him, his form shimmers and disappears. I growl a bit, I back up, I look at the window, I desperately walk, more like stumble towards it, I reach it. I need to get out of here... My judgment is starting to get real hazy, I try to open the window, I slowly get my body on the windowsill I put my feet over the end of the windowsill, I feel someone trying to keep me from jumping, I look down. Well hell... I'm on the tenth story?! Yeah, the hospital here in Amity Park is really big I don't remember why though. I turn to look at Ember, she tries to pull me back in. "Damn it Dipstick, no suicide please, don't try and kill yourself! I would rather not face Vlad to tell him you killed yourself!" I grin at her, the door to my room opens, here enters Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and who is this? Oh, well hell look there! its none other than... Vlad! Didn't I reveal him to the whole world earlier? Hm... No? Oh well.

"What the... Danny!" I smile a bit and wave to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, but scowl at Vlad.

"Didn't I expose you earlier Vlad?" Vlad blinks a bit and stares at me.

"As if you would have the power to do that. You've been out for a few days... You were mugged and cut up pretty badly little badger." I glare at Dark, he shows up behind Sam Jazz and Tucker, acting as if He's killing them or something. Vlad blinks a bit as he notices me glaring at my friends and sister, I suddenly push Ember away, she stumbles a bit and falls on her butt. Dark laughs at this, he looks at me, eyes full of hate, hate for humans, and ghosts alike, hate for everything...

_(Oh Fenton, how you and your... human acts make me laugh at how pitiful you are! One day, I'll take over, and you'll be the alter ego, more like... a ghost, quite fitting pathetic excuse of a pitiful existence, that's what you are, a waste of space! And time...) _ I shake my head at Dark, I then look down, out the window where I am at, still sitting on the window sill, _(That's it! Do it! Jump!0 _ And... I do... I lean back, before anyone realizes what I just did... I just jumped out of the tenstory window... falling... waiting... to end this...

And... I'm caught by someone... not Vlad... white hair... green eyes... black and white jumpsuit..., Phantom

* * *

><p><strong>Eww so old... but hey, might as well add this as a chapter to the miss placed aggression, and stuff uhh Must be mistaken ight? XDDD over 2k so shush it Lol really has nothing to do with a coocoo Danny, AKA Dark Phantom! MWHAHAHAHH**


End file.
